¿Embarazada?
by RB6114
Summary: sasuke es futbolista profesional y hinata su mujer. cuando sasuke vuelva a casa del partido cobrará su 'recompensa' y le darán una grata sorpresa AU, POV Sasuke
1. El Principio

Bueno ya sabéis lo de siempre

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son de masahi-sensei

* * *

Dios.. ¿ cómo es posible que me haya cansado tanto?, me estoy haciendo mayor, bueno, al menos ganamos el partido.

Aunque ahora viene lo mejor se que ella esta en casa esperándome, siempre hace lo mismo y me encanta, desde que la conocí e dado gracias a dios por darme este regalo.

Ya veo la mansión y la luz de la cocina encendida, siento los nervios a flor de piel siempre me pasa lo mismo y no me gusta, se porque es pero no me gusta sentirme tan vulnerable.

Aparco el coche en la entrada no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se muestre en mi rostro, antes de abrir la puerta cambio mi semblante por uno serio, debo fingir que estoy cansado sino no recibiré mi 'recompensa'.

Entro por la puerta principal, para dar con el hall, dejo las llaves en el cuenco de la mesilla, dejo el abrigo en el perchero, y voy directo al salón no sin antes mirar por la puerta de la derecha del hall que da a la cocina, se que me ha oído, entro al salón y me siento directamente en el sofá blanco que está delante de mi, me acomodo rápidamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansadamente.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando oigo unos pasos tímidos acercarse, _sasuke no sonrías, no sonrías_, consigo no mostrar esa mueca en mi rostro y permanezco impasible al sentir unos cálidos brazos rodeando mi cuello y su cabeza en mi oreja derecha, sigo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como da pequeños besos en mi mejilla, me encanta esta sensación

Después de un rato recibiendo sus cariños, para

- ¿ Qué tal el partido ? – susurra en mi oído

Sonrio y aún con los ojos cerrados giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha para abrir mis orbes y ver su rostro angelical

- Lo sabes mejor que yo – le digo sonriendo – ven siéntate con migo – esta vez se lo digo en un susurro

Pude apreciar su maravillosa sonrisa antes de que quitase los brazos de encima de mi cuello para rodear el sofá, la sigo con la mirada y antes de que se siente la tomo de la cintura y la siento encima de mi.

Se sorprende aunque luego se ríe y baja la cabeza un momento para luego subirla y mirarme, como la quiero

- Sabía que no te olvidarías de la apuesta – dice acomodándose mejor encima de mi, pegando nuestros sexos, se que lo esta haciendo a posta, y me encanta.

- Es por eso que he ganado el partido – reímos los dos, pasa sus manos por mi rostro, agradezco mucho esa caricias, y cierro los ojos para sentirlas mejor, mis manos siguen en su cintura que se mueven para devolverla las caricias, bajo un poco mi mano derecha para dar con esos glúteos que aprieto

- Mmmm, sasuke - sama, no sea malo – dios sabe que me excita mucho que me llame así, me la acerco y la beso ferozmente, ella me corresponde y posa sus brazos en mi cuello, la acerco mas a mi sintiendo sus pechos contra el mío…

- Sasuke primero vamos a cenar – me dice entre besos, quiero seguir pero es verdad que después de un partido así tenga hambre

- Esta bien – nos levantamos y no me resisto a volver a besarla, la quiero

Después de cenar subimos a la habitación y la hice mía una y otra vez no pude resistirme

Desperté por los rayos de luz y, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia sentí un peso a mi derecha y una mano suave hacer circulitos sobre mi pecho, sin todavía abrir los ojos sonreí

- Buenos días sasuke – kun

- Buenos días Hina – abrí los ojos y la besé

- Te acuerdas ayer cuando te dije que tenías que saber algo -

- Si -

- Bueno pues… - se sentó en la cama mirando me sonrojada – quiero recordar esta imagen, la mujer mas hermosa del universo en mi cama tapada solo por una fina manta y sonrojada totalmente, mi mujer

- Lo que pasa es que, ¿ sabes porqué ayer no fui al partido ? -

- Porque te encontrabas mal ¿ no ? -

- Si -

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado? -

- No, no se me pasará -

- ¿Qué? – dije asustado y sentándome en la cama

- Bueno fui al médico y me dijo que…

- ¿Qué te dijo hinata? – dije asustándome aún mas, si tiene algo no descansaré hasta que se cure, pagaré todo lo que haga falta por ella

- Bueno… hay no se como decirte esto pero…-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, sonrojada, esa sonrisa me tranquilizo un poco – sasuke yo… estoy… puf( supiro) sasuke yo estoy … - estas que hina?, por favor – sasuke estoy embarazada – dijo de un tirón y cerrando los ojos, me quedé en shock, aún no asimilaba las palabras

- ¿Em… embarazada ? – dije mirándola

- Si – estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, yo mirándola sorprendido y ella con la cabeza gacha

- Eso significa que voy a ser padre? -

- Si - me abalance sobra ella y la bese

- ¿Eso significa que no estas enfadado? – dejo ella tumbada en la cama y con migo encima, mirándome, los dos con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? Por ser el padre del hijo de la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo?

- Jaja, gracias – se rió y la besé

- Te quiero, hina

- Te quiero sasuke – nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

No me maten, dejenme reviews plisssssssss

NOS LEEMOS


	2. Primes mes : Capitulo 2

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenecen a Masahi Kisimoto

Primer mes: capitulo 2

_**- Eso significa que no estas enfadado? – dejo ella tumbada en la cama y con migo encima, mirándome, los dos con una sonrisa en la cara**_

_**- Porque iba a estar enfadado? Por ser el padre del hijo de la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo?**_

_**- Gracias – se rió y la besé**_

_**- Te quiero, Hina**_

_**- Te quiero Sasuke – nos volvimos a besar**_

A pasado un mes desde que Hinata me dijo que estaba embarazada, la verdad es que siempre he soñado en ser padre, cuando era pequeño me documente mucho para serlo, _hmp, voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo, esa es mi nueva meta_

A la semana de recibir la gran noticia se lo dije al dobe y después al resto del equipo, Naruto se veía claramente celoso, _ja!,_ me encantó esa cara, después me dijo que era la misma que yo puse cuando me dijo que Sakura estaba embarazada, me alegra que Hinata y Sakura sean tan amigas como el dobe y yo, y que Sakura tenga ya seis meses de embarazo es una ventaja, por si Hina tiene alguna duda, que yo no puede solucionar (menudo ego xD) se lo puede consultar a ella.

Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que lo que leí cuando era pequeño sobre este tema sirve de mucho, hice lo que recordaba, en cuanto pude llevé a Hinata al ginecólogo, me alegro que sea una mujer, sino, nunca la habría llevado allí, siempre odie a los ginecólogos y sobre todo si alguno de ellos se atreve a tocar a Hinata

Tsunade, la ginecóloga, no habló de lo que ocurría en el interior de mi mujer en el primer mes

_Flash Back:_

_Tsunade – bueno lo primero que nada, felicidades por el embarazo – __había soñado con esas palabras__ – lo primero que os diré es que, por ahora cada mes tenéis que hacerme una visita, da igual que día este es un hospital dedicado exclusivamente a las embarazadas y siempre habrá horario, por eso no hay problema, también si tenéis alguna duda o pasa algo podéis pedir a la secretaria del hospital, Shizune el teléfono o simplemente venir, no pasa nada._

_Lo segundo, os explico lo que va a pasar dentro de ti Hinata – __dijo mirándonos a los dos – __mirad, se produce la _**__****fecundación donde se formará el huevo o zigoto, pero el embarazo comienza oficialmente después de nueve días, en los que tienes que alimentarte de mucha vitamina B, - ****__****de pronto sentí un leve peso y apretón en mi brazo derecho, giré mi cabeza para ver que pasaba y me sorprendí al ver a Hinata colgada de mi brazo, es muy extraño que lo haga, solo lo hace cuando se siente insegura, ahora que recuerdo, leí que las embarazadas, aunque deseen mucho el bebé pueden tener dudas respecto al camino que con lleva tenerle, sonreí deshice su agarre y ante su mirada sorprendida pasé mi brazo por su cintura, de forma que se sintiese mas segura, su cara pasó a una de felicidad y me dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, después de eso prestamos atención a Tsunade que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía hablando ****__****- cuando se **_produce la _**__****nidación del huevo en el útero, **_las células internas del huevo dan lugar al_**__****embrión**_ y por último el embrión adquiere su forma definitiva y comienzan a desarrollarse los órganos, al finalizar este mes el embrión medirá unos 5 milímetros._

_¿ y eso sólo en un mes? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida, Tsunade la miro y mostró una sonrisa_

_Si – dijo Tsunade mirándonos – bueno, respecto a los efectos que sufrirás en este primer mes son nauseas y vómitos, normalmente los sufrirás por la mañana durante los primeros meses, tampoco es raro que se presenten episodios de estreñimiento durante todo el embarazo– __miré a Hinata temiendo y acertando en que su rostro se sonrojo levemente, le di un beso en la frente intentando calmarla, nos sonreímos mutuamente y la estreché más a mí __– el siguiente efecto es el aumento de orina, también es probable que te duermas por las esquinas – mostró una sonrisa – tendrás antojo alimentarios, el olfato se agudiza de manera sensible, provocándote el rechazo de algunos olores, aumentarán tanto el volumen como la tensión de los pechos, y lo último pero no menos importante cabe destacar el hecho de que tu estado emocional será muy variable, cambiando frecuentemente, necesitarás mucha atención y apoyo en estos casos – dijo mirándome, indirecta que pillé al instante – buenos y esto es todo respecto al primer mes, iremos actualizando la información respecto al mes que pasé_

_Fin Flash Back_

Hoy, 28 de febrero vamos a casa de mis padres para decirles la gran noticia, mi hermano, itachi también vendrá con su novia, si con 31 años y aún tiene novia, siempre fue un mujeriego, le odié por la forma que trataba a las mujeres, piensa que son máquinas de sexo, cuando Hinata y yo éramos novios intentó beneficiársela, desde ese momento no le puedo soportar

Sasuke, ¿ estas bien? – ya habíamos llegado a la casa Uchiha y antes de salir del coche me quedé pensando en mi hermano – deberías perdonarlo de una vez – la mire, se qué no la gusta que por su culpa nos enfademos, pero no es solo por lo que pasó, es por todas las mujeres que han tenido la desgracia de tropezarse con itachi, pero cuando tocó a Hinata, esa vez…, fue la primera vez que le golpeé y no me arrepiento de haberlo hacho

Nunca – respondí cortante a la vez que me bajaba del coche

Nos dirigíamos a mi antiguo hogar en silencio, me alegro que Hina sepa que me molesta hablar de él, sé que hay veces en que intenta sacar el tema, pero sabe lo que le responderé

- Sasuke, tus padres se han comprado un nuevo coche – alcé la mirada observando un auto completamente nuevo, limpio y grande, _familiar_, color rojo, un _Nissan, _me extrañó un poco, a mis padres no les suele gustar ese tipo de color para los coches, mi padre dice que es mucho mejor el negro

Llegamos a la puerta y cuando nos abrieron, aprecié el rostro de la persona que mas quise durante mucho tiempo, mi madre.

Sasuke, Hina, hola – sonrió y nos dejó pasar, tuve que agacharme para abrazarla, antes era al revés, pero yo tenía 7 años – ¿cómo estáis? – dijo abrazando ahora a Hinata

Muy bien – respondió ella con una sonrisa

Por cierto no sabía que os hubieseis comprado un nuevo coche – dije mientras íbamos al salón

Lo cierto es que no es nuestro es de itachi y su novia - ¿ qué? me paré, gracias a dios Hinata me ayudo a seguir para que mi madre no se diese cuenta, mis padres no saben que odio tanto a mi hermano, solo lo saben, él, Hina, yo y supongo que ahora su nueva noviecita, lo que me extraña es como ese Baka tiene un coche así.

Cuando llegamos al salón vi a mi padre sentado en su sillón, en frente de itachi y su acompañante, debo reconocer que no era tan fea como me esperaba, al momento de entrar los presentes se levantaron, di un abrazo a mi padre y mientras esa chica y Hina se conocían, itachi me tendió la mano, saludo que rechacé de inmediato

Ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa cuando itachi empezó a hablar

Bueno antes que nada, quiero presentaros a Konan y dar las gracias a Sasuke por reunir a la familia ya que quiero daros una noticia – sentí la mano de Hina posarse sobre la mía en forma de apoyo, agradecí mucho ese gesto –dentro de dos semanas Konan y yo vamos a casarnos – apreté inconscientemente la mano de Hinata

Felicidades – dijo mi madre abrazando a ese bastardo – vi que Hinata les sonrió mirando principalmente a Konan

Enhorabuena hijo – dijo mi padre sonriéndolos, yo me quede en silencio – no se merece tanto agradecimiento, seguro que su matrimonio no aguanta más que dos meses

Sasuke – escuche su estúpida voz – sé que tu también tienes una sorpresa preparada, ¿ Por qué no nos la dices ahora ? – se notaba que quería ser amable, es repugnante

Prefiero esperar al postre – dije cortante mirándole a los ojos

Después de una hora de cena en la que ni itachi ni yo participamos, llegamos a los postres

Bien Sasuke, sorpréndenos - dijo mi madre, por primera vez en la cena sonreí, quise tranquilizarme y buscar las palabras correctas

Hace un mes Hinata me dio la noticia más maravillosa que he oído en mi matrimonio – miré a Hinata por un momento y después la pase por todos mis familiares, menos por él – y hoy me he dado cuenta de que no solo Konan va ha ingresar en esta familia

Fugaku, Mikoto – les miré – vais a ser abuelos – sonreí al ver la cara de sorpresa de mi padre y la de felicidad de mi madre

Oh, Hina por eso has comido tan poco en la cena – dijo mi madre abrazándola

Enhorabuena, Sasuke – se dirigió a mi Konan, mi sonrisa se torció pero la pude mantener

Gracias – le respondí, de pronto mi padre me abrazó

Muchas gracias y enhorabuena – nunca había oído a mi padre hablarme así

Después de recoger la mesa mi madre se llevo a Hinata y a Konan a su habitación

Mi padre, Itachi y yo nos quedamos en el salón

Hoy los dos me habéis sorprendido mucho con vuestras noticias, los dos os convertiréis en hombres de familia, hechos y derechos, con diferentes trabajos, pero con un sueldo digno - ¿ suelo digno? Que yo sepa aquí el único que tiene un trabajo soy yo – es verdad creo que tu no lo sabes Sasuke, díselo Itachi

Soy abogado en el bufete de Akatsuki - ¿ qué, pero como le dan a este gandul un trabajo?, y menos de abogado, ¿ qué pasa nos hemos vuelto todos locos?

Pasaron dos horas después de esa conversación

Bueno creo que ya es muy tarde, Hinata necesita descansar – dije levantándome a la vez que mi padre

Esta bien, cuídate y cuídalos – me sonrió

Subí a la habitación de mis padres, por el pasillo escuche primero un bostezo y después unas voces

Hinata,¿ seguro que no quieres que le diga a Sasuke que tienes sueño? – reconocí la voz de mi madre

No. No quiero molestarle – siempre se preocupa por los demás

Sueño…supongo que es un efecto del embarazo – la voz de Konan se notaba divertida, en verdad lo siento por esa chica, parece alguien bueno como para casarse con mi hermano

Llegue a la puerta, mi madre y Konan estaban mirando a una Hinata con cara de sueño, sonreí cuando me miró, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y me cruce de brazos, aún seguía mirándola

¿ segura que no quieres molestarme? – mostré una sonrisa en mi rostro – piensa que ahora tendrás que cuidar a alguien más a parte de mi – las tres chicas rieron ante el comentario – vámonos anda – observe como al levantarse, se levantaron las otras dos personas que estaban encima de la cama de mis padres, mi madre la dio una de las dos bolsas que había en la cama, supongo que la otra sea para Konan

Cuando se acerco para abrazarme la agarre de la cintura y la besé

Bajamos los cuatro las escaleras, ya estábamos en la puerta cuando nos despedimos de todos, menos de él, Hinata le abrazo, en ese momento sentí la necesidad de golpearle hasta la muerte, pero contuve las ganas como pude

Nos dirigimos al coche, Hina estaba apoyada en mi hombro y mi brazo por su cintura, estábamos en silencio, observé que la noche ya estaba muy entrada

Sasuke, espera! - oí la voz de itachi acercándose por detrás, Hinata y yo dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos con itachi - ¿ qué demonios quiere ahora?

Sasuke, voy al coche ¿vale? – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y dando la media vuelta – no tardes – de verdad estaba muy cansada

¿ qué es lo que quieres, ahora ? – dije cruzándome de brazos

Yo…, mira se que tenemos nuestras diferencias y sé que me odias como a nada, pero quiero que sepas que tenias razón - ¿ qué?, le miré esperando una respuesta – destroce mi vida y casi la tuya también, quiero que sepas que quiero a Konan, que soy abogado y que me voy a casar con la mujer que amo, igual que tú

No, no eres como yo – como se atreve a decir que es igual que yo, no tiene ni idea, bastardo – yo no abusé de las mujeres, no me acostaría con Konan, y tengo trabajo desde los 20, ahora no me vengas con que has rehecho tu vida, por que ¿ sabes qué ? no me lo creo – alcé la voz, exploté – nunca te perdonaré por lo que nos hiciste y por lo cobarde que fuiste al no decírselo a nuestros padres, quedando yo como el malo de la película por que te odié por nada

¿ sabes qué ? sigues siendo la mierda de persona que eras y apuesto lo que quieras a que tu matrimonio – hice énfasis en esa palabra – no dura ni dos meses, si llegas a casarte claro – de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla derecha, me había golpeado

Sasuke, - le miré por unos momentos, su mirada, nunca había visto esa mirada en él – admito todo lo que has dicho de mi, incluso creo que tienes razón, pero no acepto que digas que mi matrimonio es una farsa, por que estas muy equivocado, si no quieres perdonarme no lo hagas, piensa todo lo que te de la gana, pero no hables de lo que no sabes hermano

Me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí no quería verle la cara a ese que se hace pasar por mi hermano

Entré en el coche, Hinata estaba dormida, no me gustaría darle explicaciones de lo que ha ocurrido

Llegue a casa y cogí a Hinata en mis brazos, su cabeza quedó apoyada en mi cuello, sentía su respiración calmada

Cuando llegamos a la habitación la apoyé en la cama suavemente, quedé encima de ella, pero sin aplastarla, mis brazos y mis rodillas soportaban mi peso, me quede mucho tiempo mirándola, poco a poco metí mi cabeza en su cuello y la abracé, me llené de su olor y sentí todo su cuerpo debajo de mí, la quiero, no podría vivir sin ella

Después de un tiempo así, sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza despeinándome, me encanta ese gesto

Siento haberme quedado dormida – oí su maravillosa voz susurrándome

No importa – me quité de encima suyo y me tumbé a su lado, mirándola, mirándonos, la besé dulcemente, disfrutando el momento, disfrutando el néctar de sus labios

¿Mañana tienes partido? – me pregunto cuando cortamos el beso

No, mañana dedicaré mi día a ti y a nuestro hijo – puse una mano en su vientre, aún plano

Te quiero – me dijo

Yo también

Nos pusimos la ropa para dormir, bueno se lo puso ella, yo solo me quite la ropa menos el boxer siempre duermo así, sobre todo desde que Hina me dijo que me quedaba bien, dormí abrazado a ella

Mañana sería un largo día, mañana sería un nuevo mes, el segundo mes

* * *

Decidí seguirlo ya que casi todos me pedisteis que lo siguiese, así que… aquí esta, bueno déjenme reviews plisss

NOS LEEMOS


	3. Segundo mes

**_SEGUNDO MES._**

Domingo 31 de Marzo, más partido, más embarazo, más un marido demasiado protector, más lluvia, igual a sola en casa, más aburrimiento.

La verdad, este mes ha sido muy movido: tres cumpleaños, tres regalos, una boda, náuseas, vómitos, mareos, Tsunade…

Espero no tener que aguantar todo esto durante todo el embarazo.

Me encuentro en el sofá del salón, con el pijama, la bata y una manta en cima, estoy cenando una sopa calentita y un chocolate caliente, tengo mucho frio.

Estoy iluminada a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, viendo el partido en el que el marcador esta a favor de los contrarios por un gol, Sasuke estará de los nervios, solo de imaginármele…

Quedan dos minutos para que termine el partido, más el descuento, que seguramente serán tres, cinco, si no meten un gol perderán, ¡vamos chicos!

Kiba se acerca a puerta, se la pasa a Gaara, chuta y…

¡GOL! De Sabaku No Gaara– incluso el narrador grita ilusionado.

El partido termino y quedaron en pate.

Ahora lo que Sasuke odia: la prórroga, siempre se pone muy nervioso en esta fase del partido.

El primer tiempo pasó sin ningún gol y yo estaba empezando a echar mucho de menos a Sasuke viendo como, por culpa de la lluvia, su camisa se pegaba a su bien formado torso como una fan en celo.

Ya van por el segundo tiempo de la prórroga y el marcador no ha cambiado, ¡vamos chicos, vosotros podéis!

El bando contrario se dirige a la portería chuta y…

Naruto la para, en efecto Naruto es el portero del equipo y gracias al cielo es muy bueno en ello, se la lanza a Shikamaru, este a Chouji, se acercan a puerta, Chouji se la pasa a Lee, este a Sai chuta y…

¡Da al palo!

El portero la lanza y la para Kiba, este se la pasa a Sora se dirige a puerta, al regatear se la pasa a Sasuke chuta y…

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! De Sasuke Uchiha, veo como da vueltas corriendo alrededor del campo festejando el cambio en el marcador.

Termina la prórroga, le han dado la vuelta al partido como si de una tortilla se tratase, todos estarán muy cansados.

Después de recoger mi cena voy a preparar el baño a Sasuke, necesitará relajarse.

Mientras la bañera se llena vuelvo a recordar todo este mes, de veras a sido muy movido.

* * *

_Sasuke y yo nos dirigíamos a la revisión mensual con Tsunade… ya incluso su nombre me hace temblar, solo una vez pasé tanta vergüenza y espero no pasarlo tan mal la próxima vez._

_Esperábamos a Tsunade en la sala, no esperaba lo que vendría a continuación, la doctora entró por la puerta con unos cuantos papeles que a continuación tendríamos que rellenar._

_- Bien, hoy tendréis que rellenar estos papeles – dijo la anciana mujer sin sentarse - cuando terminéis, esperadme aquí, tengo que hacerte unas pruebas Hinata – un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, no se porque pero ya sospechaba algo._

_Cuando la mujer se fue, Sasuke y yo empezamos a leer el formulario._

_**Nombre:**_

_Hyuga Hinata._

_**Edad:**_

_24 años._

_**Fecha de la última menstruación:**_

_29-1-09._

_**Si usted toma algún medicamento anótelo a continuación**__:_

_No consumo ninguno._

_**Si consume tabaco, alcohol u otras sustancias nocivas a nótelo a continuación:**_

_Nada._

_**Profesión:**_

_Ama de casa __- Sasuke nunca quiso que yo tuviese trabajo, siempre fue muy protector._

_**Fecha de la última revisión ginecológica, sin contar las realizadas en este establecimiento:**_

_11-1-09._

_**Marque si es madre primeriza o si ha tenido otros embarazos:**_

_Madre primeriza._

_Así dimos por terminado el documento y esperamos a que Tsunade volviese._

_Me di cuenta en ese momento de que algo le pasaba a Sasuke, puede que fuese callado pero no tanto, además no me miraba, parecía pensativo._

_Tsunade no tardó mucho en llegar, esta vez si se sentó, cogió los papeles, les hecho una ojeada y me miro, intenté que no notase mi miedo. _

_- Muy bien, ahora quítate la ropa menos la interior – no pude contenerme, mis ojos reflejaban temor, vergüenza y, porque no decirlo, miedo. Me sorprendió con la tranquilidad que lo dijo, era lo que en ese momento necesitaba._

_- ¿Qué?, pe… pero, ¿Por… porqué? – mi vergüenza me costó el habla y volví a tartamudear, oí una risita procedente de Sasuke, seguramente se reía de mi tartamudeo._

_- Por que necesito hacerte una pruebas para saber si el embarazo va según el orden – Tsunade tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que todos en esa sala se estaban riendo de mi – vamos Hinata…_

_- Tsunade-sama la necesitamos urgentemente – la puerta de la sala de abrió y dejó ver a una enfermera algo sofocada, seguramente era algo importante de verdad, pero lo que más me temía en ese momento era si esa puerta se podía abrir tan fácilmente estando yo medio desnuda. _

_- Hinata - mire a Tsunade mientras esta se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, siendo esperada por la enfermera – ve desvistiéndote, probablemente tardare un poco así que, por favor tened paciencia._

_Salió por la puerta dejándonos solos._

_Miré a Sasuke, estaba tan pensativo como antes, miraba a la mesa que estaba delante de nosotros, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, su mujer embarazada esta al borde de un infarto y él pensando en quién sabe qué, me daban ganas de levantarme e irme de aquí dejándole 'pensar' a solas, nunca había sentido tanta, tanta… ¡no sé que demonios estoy sintiendo! Y nadie me está ayudando a descifrarlo._

_Mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo cuando Sasuke se levantó, ni siquiera le miré seguro estaba pensando en algo, o tal vez en alguien, ¿Y si Sasuke se está acostando con otra?, ahora que lo pienso desde que me quede embarazada lo hemos hecho muy poco, ¿y si solo me está utilizando, o se a cansado de mi?, más lagrimas caían silenciosamente de mis ojos, había bajado la cabeza y mi pelo me estaba tapando la cara, Sasuke seguía levantado no había hecho ningún movimiento, tal vez esta arto de una persona como yo que no sirve para nada, ni siquiera para trabajar, por eso Sasuke nunca me dejó hacerlo._

_- Hinata…- su voz, siempre me pareció tan perfecta, al igual que él, no le mire, seguí llorando, es la única cosa que sé hacer – Hinata… - ahora su voz y sus labios son compartidos por otra, tal vez sea mejor que me aparte, tal vez es mejor que me quede callada y…, sentí como era levantada de mi asiento, Sasuke me rodeo la cintura - ¿qué te pasa? – su tono parecía preocupado, tal vez no quería que mi estado emocional repercutiera en el bebé, si, eso debía ser – Hina… - ese mote me parecía tan cariñoso, sus dedos apartaban todas las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas, me abrazó y rodeo con sus brazos – Hina no te preocupes solo son unas pruebas y no vas a estar desnuda del todo, además yo estaré aquí contigo – lo último lo dijo en un susurro y muy cerca de mi oreja, me dio un beso en la nuca, sobre el pelo y me abrazó un poco más fuerte, no se por que pero me sentí mejor con esas palabras y dejé de llorar, le abracé yo también y cerré los ojos apoyándome en su pecho y hundiéndome en su aroma, me encantaba esa sensación._

_Al separarnos Sasuke me besó y le correspondí, me 'ayudó' a desvestirme con caricias incluidas – me hizo pensar que tal vez estaba equivocada en mis pensamientos de infidelidad. _

_Tsunade llegó un poco más tranquila que cuando se fue._

_- Hinata sígueme – me levante seguida de Sasuke que no se separaba de mi y eso me gustaba – bien Hinata tenemos que medirte, pesarte y tomarte la tensión, a lo largo de estos meses te haremos más pruebas, bien ponte en la pared, toca la pared con la cabeza y los talones, no te curves, mantente recta, bien – Tsunade sacaba artilugios de un cajón, pero estaba demasiado ocupada observando a mi marido, que cada vez que podía me hacia reír o sonrojar._

_Después me subí a una báscula metalizada, Tsunade hizo unas cosas que no llegué a entender en la báscula y yo hice lo mismo que al medirme, mirar a Sasuke, me puse a pensar si de verdad Sasuke era capaz de ponerme los cuernos y llegué a la conclusión de que no, basándome en todas las relaciones sentimentales que tubo, pero nunca su pareja se había quedado embarazada de él._

_Me subí en una camilla y Tsunade me puso algo en el brazo rodeándolo, cada vez apretaba más y se hacia más grande, al quitármelo Tsunade escribió notas en un cuaderno al igual que en las demás 'pruebas'._

_- Muy bien Hinata, ya puedes vestirte, yo ahora vuelvo - dijo Tsunade saliendo por la puerta, cuando quise darme cuenta, Sasuke estaba delante de mí besándome, una de sus manos se acomodo en mi nunca atrayéndome más hacia él, mientras su otra mano subió mi muslo hasta su cadera, yo me apoye con las dos manos en la camilla, ¿era yo o a Sasuke le daban ataques de pasión misteriosamente?_

_- Sasuke, Sasuke, Tsunade volverá pronto, aah… para, Sas…Sasuke – intentaba decirle que no al hombre más sexy del mundo, mientras le comía el cuello a su mujer medio desnuda embarazada en la consulta del ginecólogo – Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? – le aparte de mi y le mire a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Es que antes estaba pensando en que me dijo Naruto que él y Sakura lo habían hecho sobre la mesa de Tsunade y bueno… - me miro – quería probarlo – así que eso es lo que estaba pensando antes, me mordí el labio pensando en lo que podíamos hacer y la verdad, la idea no me disgustaba para nada, le cogí de la camiseta negra y le besé, él rodeo mi cintura, pero nos separamos al oír la puerta abrirse, por suerte Tsunade no llegó a abrirla y se quedó hablando fuera, me vestí rápidamente con la ayuda de Sasuke, que esta vez si me ayudo._

_Ese día al llegar a casa mi marido me demostró lo equivocada que estaba sobre mis pensamientos en la mesa de la cocina, que tonta fui al pensar eso de Sasuke._

* * *

Mientras el baño se iba llenando, puse a calentar la manta eléctrica para que la cama estuviese caliente para la llegada de Sasuke, y me acordé de los cumpleaños y sus regalos, la verdad me lo pase muy bien, a Sakura le regalamos un vestido y una cuna para el bebé que será niña, Sakura está muy contenta.

A Ten-Ten el libro '_Medianoche' _que le encantó y a mi hermana alocada Hanabi simplemente le dimos dinero, la verdad no se que regalarle a una loca adolecente de 17 años que tiene las hormonas más revueltas que una embarazada, así que le regalamos dinero.

El teléfono sonó y sonreí al reconocer el número que aparecía en la pantalla de este.

- Hola.

**- Hola Hina, escucha estoy en el coche llegaré en una media hora – **oía su respiración cada vez más acelerada.

- Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa, dónde estás? – estaba preocupada.

**- Estoy en el coche ahora mismo y tranquila estoy bien, solamente es que estoy muy cansado, eso es todo – **me quedé más tranquila cuándo suspiro y su respiración se calmó.

- ¿tienes apetito?

**- No sabes cuánto – **sonreí ante la declaración.

- Esta bien, no tardes mucho y tranquilízate, ¿vale?, la cena no se va a enfriar.

**- Gracias Hina, te quiero.**

- Yo también, adiós.

**- Hasta ahora –** colgó y colgué, tendría que darme prisa para prepárale su cena favorita.

Bajé a la cocina y empecé a cocinar, recordé la boda de itachi, ese día fue especial no solo para itachi y para Konan sino para Sasuke y para mí también. Aunque también paso aquello…

* * *

_- No se porque me he vestido así – estábamos en el coche, nos dirigíamos a la boda de Itachi y Konan, por suerte para mi solo nos habían invitado al banquete, aunque me hubiese gustado ver el 'si, quiero' de la celebración, pero Sasuke se pondría muy pesado, siempre es así con temas de su hermano._

_- Es la boda de tu hermano, Sasuke. Tienes que estar presentable – dije de la mejor forma posible, él llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, una chaqueta y unos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón. Su camisa se abría unos dos botones por arriba, dejando a la vista solamente su cuello, sin necesidad de usar corbata ni pajarita. Odio las pajaritas._

_- Esto es una perdida tiempo - ¿Cuánto quedará para llegar?, ese fue el pensamiento que tuve hace diez minutos, desde la última vez que se quejó, hasta que al pasar un puente divisé una pequeña isla con todas esas luces encendidas que ayudaban a la luna en su trabajo por alumbrar la noche, mi rostro se iluminó, no solo por haber llegado, si no por lo hermoso que era, oí a Sasuke refunfuñar de nuevo, y por primera vez en todo el viaje, me hizo gracia, parecía tan desesperado…_

_Aparcamos el coche en uno de los espacios que quedaba entre auto y auto, me estaba poniendo la chaqueta cuando vi como Sasuke cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su frente en el volante del coche, me pareció, no se porque, muy tierno, pase mi mano por su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros, comprobando así la ducha que se dio esta mañana._

_- Sasuke, son solo unas horas, además solamente estarás unos minutos con él y… - me sonrojé ante lo que iba a decir – si te p…portas bien, pue…puede que cuando lleguemos a ca… casa tengas una reco… recompensa – vi como aún en su posición y con los ojos cerrados, sus labios se curvaron de forma positiva, esbozó una sonrisa._

_- Gracias – susurro aún en su posición._

_- Vamos. Si no, no habrá recompensa – respondí con una sonrisa aún sonrojada, se separo del volante para apoyarse en el asiento y echar su cabeza para atrás, aún no habría sus ojos. _

_- ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me molesta? – el tono que utilizó fue serio._

_- ¿El qué? – respondí._

_- En que te has puesto demasiado guapa para esta boda – en ese momento me miró y yo me sonrojé bajando la cabeza._

_- Gracias – susurre, se inclinó hacia mi, puso su mano en mi mejilla haciendo que lo mirase y me besó, era un beso dulce lleno de sentimiento, le correspondí enseguida. _

_Salimos del coche rumbo al restaurante reservado exclusivamente para esa boda, Sasuke me agarró de la cintura pegándome a él, ese gesto hizo que me sintiese segura._

_- Estoy deseando quitarte ese vestido rojo – mi vestuario se complementaba con, como dijo Sasuke un vestido rojo, que no quería ponerme debido a su escote, pero a causa del embarazo mis pechos habían aumentado, poco pero habían aumentado, y ningún otro vestido me quedaba bien; tacones de punta fina también rojos, pero estos casi no se veían ya que el vestido les tapaba; una 'chaqueta', si se podía llamar así, transparente, roja también; mis labios estaban pintados de rojo, estos de mi maquillaje eran los que mas sobresaltaban debido a su fuerte color, mi pelo estaba recogido por una goma, también roja y las puntas de mi coleta estaban ligeramente rizadas._

_- Pórtate bien y podrás quitármelo – le susurre al oído._

_- No me provoques – dijo cuando entramos al restaurante. _

_El calor era sofocante, había gente sentada y gente de pie, intentamos buscar a Mikoto y Fugaku, ya que nuestros asientos estaban junto a ellos, hasta que ellos nos encontraron a nosotros._

_- ¡Hina, Sasuke! – Mikoto alzó la voz un poco debido al bullicio, Sasuke y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas a Fugaku y a Mikoto, quienes no estaban solos._

_- Hola – dije abrazando a Mikoto mientras Sasuke saludaba a su padre._

_- Sasuke, probablemente no te acuerdes pero estos son Yuki y Mitsuko, tus primos segundos – Fugaku presentó a Sasuke más familiares suyos, no seguí su conversación ya que Mikoto y, ahora Mitsuko, hablaban con migo sobra mi embarazo, la boda… cosas triviales._

_Nuestra mesa era redonda y estaba al lado de la de los novios y los padrinos, aunque Itachi y Konan aún no habían llegado, estarían haciéndose fotos los recién casados._

_Cuando llegaron los novios, mi vista se fijo especialmente en el vestido de Konan, blanco, largo, con bordados color mantequilla… era precioso, por un momento recordé mi boda, aunque creo que la mía fue mejor, con ese pensamiento miré a Sasuke, cuando todos estaban mirando a la pareja, él se fijaba más en su plato, sus cubiertos y su servilleta, le di una leve patada por debajo de la mesa, gracias a ella me miró y le mandé un reproche con mis ojos, me ganó con una sonrisa maliciosa, quise cambiar de tema e intentar ganarle._

_- ¿Verdad que está guapo tu hermano, Sasuke? – todos en la mesa le prestamos atención y yo especialmente para saber su respuesta._

_- Hmp, me da igual como valla vestido – noté un cambio de humor repentino ante esa pregunta, se notaba más serio._

_- ¡Sasuke, es tu hermano! – dijo Mikoto en modo de reproche, Fugaku estaba mirando a los novios._

_- Me da igual – pasota, esa fue la palabra que paso por mi mente en ese momento, Mikoto ya rendida volvió a prestar atención a los novios._

_Después de la entrada nupcial, el banquete empezó._

_En el segundo plato tuve que disculparme para ir al baño ya que sentía náuseas, al salir del este encontré a Sasuke esperando en la puerta, estábamos solos en todo el baño._

_- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó._

_- Si, gracias, he tenido unas náuseas pero no ha sido nada - dije mirándole - ¿Y tú?, ¿Estás bien? – dije posando mi mano en su mejilla._

_De pronto Sasuke sin decir nada, se abalanzó sobre mi, agarrándome de la cintura y por su propio peso, mi espalda chocó contra la pared, pero sin hacerme daño, me besó con desesperación, al final voy a tener razón en que Sasuke tiene ataques de pasión, puse mis manos en su pecho y le correspondí._

_Separamos nuestros labios pero no nuestras frentes, Sasuke no abrió los ojos, yo si._

_- Prométeme que nunca jamás volverás a fijarte en mi hermano y menos dirás que es guapo – me reí y le volví a besar esta vez duramos menos._

_- Sasuke – abrió los ojos mientras yo guiaba su mano a mi vientre plano – esta es la mayor prueba de nuestro amor a parte de las alianzas, eres el padre de mi hijo y el dueño de mi corazón – me sonroje con la última frase – y nunca serás reemplazado, ni si quiera por tu hermano – le sonreí y me volvió a besar y si se podía me atrajo más hacia él._

_Volvimos al banquete, y la verdad no comí mucho más, Sasuke estuvo pendiente de mi durante toda la cena, demasiado protector._

_Terminamos de comer y de ver la puesta en escena de los novios partiendo la tarta, de nuevo recordé nuestra boda, y de nuevo me pareció mejor, puede que este equivocada pero a mi parecer fue así._

_Empezó a sonar una suave melodía y los novios empezaron a mover sus cuerpos al compás de la canción, Mikoto y Fugaku se sumaron al baile junto a unas cuantas parejas más, mi atención se concentraba en la pareja principal de esta celebración, especialmente en el vestido de Konan y en los movimientos que ella hacia haciendo que el vestido se moviese con ella._

_- Hina, ¿Quieres salir? – miré a Sasuke comprobando su deseo por participar, la verdad me sorprendió que Sasuke quisiese bailar._

_- Vaya, así que al señor Uchiha le apetece bailar – dije burlándome de él._

_- Yo no quiero bailar, quiero salir, pero no lo haré sin la señora de Uchiha – su sonrisa burlona y su respuesta me ganaron y una pregunta vino a mi mente ¿A dónde querría ir?, como siempre digo, solo hay una forma de saberlo._

_- Esta bien, le concedo esa salida – dije riendo haciendo que Sasuke hiciese lo mismo, nos levantamos y salimos del restaurante, antes de salir observé que la novia se dirigía hacia el exterior del restaurante._

_El frio se hizo presente haciendo que me pusiera la chaqueta y que Sasuke me abrazase._

_- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté_

_- Por lo visto alguien tiene buen gusto en esta boda, por que ha elegido un buen lugar para celebrarla – miré hacia donde Sasuke miraba._

_Mi asombró fue increíble, era precioso aquel paisaje, la playa._

_Las olas del mar se oían a pocos metros de allí, su sonido se mezclaba con la melodía que aun se oía del restaurante haciendo que el sonido que ahora se escuchaba fuese mágico y sumándolo con el paisaje y la compañía parecía un sueño._

_- Oh Sasuke, es… es precioso – dije aún mirando el paisaje que se presentaba ante mi._

_- Quítate los tacones– dijo mirándome, observe como ya hacía rato que habíamos dejado el suelo para pisar la arena, pero mis odiosos zapatos, que cada vez me molestaban más, no me dejaron notar esa suave sensación, así obedeciendo a Sasuke me quite esa tortura y note como cada uno de esos pequeños granitos acariciaban mi piel, una sensación de comodidad me invadió. _

_Un muelle con antorchas a los lados hacía esta velada aún más perfecta, pero tan pronto como me subí a ella, Sasuke me quitó los tacones de las manos, los colocó junto a los suyos, que en ese momento me di cuenta de que se los había quitado y se había remangado los pantalones de forma que le quedasen sobre las rodillas, me cargó de forma nupcial y se dirigió poco a poco a las aguas del mar._

_- Sasuke, para, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! – con migo encima Sasuke se adentro en las aguas hasta que estas le cubriesen por debajo de sus rodillas._

_- Agárrate el vestido que te voy a soltar – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- No, no, no, no, Sasuke, Sasuke – pero ya era demasiado tarde, por suerte agarre mi vestido a tiempo, para que no se mojase, el agua helada encendió todos mis sentidos, me llegaba hasta poco más de la rodilla, Sasuke me acercó a él cogiéndome de la cintura, hice como pude un nudo en el vestido para que no se mojase y puse mis manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha. – eres un idiota – le dije riéndome._

_- Y tú la esposa de un idiota – respondió acompañando mi risa._

_Y bajo la luz de la luna y la melodía del mar, este sueño se completo sellándolo con un beso de amor._

_Aún se escuchaba la música del restaurante así que, aún en el mar apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y empezamos a movernos suavemente según la melodía que llegaba a nuestros oídos, cerré los ojos en un intento de guardar esta sensación en mi mente._

_- Te quiero – susurré aún con los ojos cerrados._

_- Te amo – sonreí, esto es perfecto._

_Pasamos un buen rato en el agua, no se cuanto tiempo pero fue maravilloso, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y temblé, Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello, y por eso me volvió a cargar de la misma forma que antes, solo que esta vez no rechisté, coloque mi cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de mi marido en busca de su calor y cerré los ojos._

_- ¿Tienes sueño? – me preguntó_

_- Un poco - susurre en su oído_

_Escuché como subió al muelle ya que las maderas hacían ruido, me bajó y yo me senté a su lado en el borde, el agua aún tocaba mis pies pero ahora no tenía tanto frio._

_Sasuke pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me acercó más a él, su calor y olor me invadieron y volví a cerrar los ojos._

_El calor de Sasuke, el agua acariciando mis pies, el sonido que se escuchaba, mi sueño a causa del embarazo…, el resultado de toda esa suma fue mi escapada con Morfeo durante un tiempo._

_Desperté en el restaurante no había casi nadie, divise a un par de parejas aún._

_- ¿Cómo estás? – me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a mi lado_

_- Un… un poco cansada – dije mirándole_

_- Vámonos ya – dijo levantándose_

_- E…espera voy al baño – notaba que mi coleta se había deshecho_

_- Si, tranquila, ve – me dirigí al baño femenino y miré en el espejo mi reflejo, tampoco estaba muy des…_

_- Oh Dios no pares – me quedé paralizada y noté mi corazón latir fuertemente, de uno de los baños salió esa femenina voz, que me era terriblemente familiar_

_- Más rápido, más, Ah…a – tenía que salir de ahí sin que se diesen cuenta de mi presencia._

_- Te quiero, Hideki – esa femenina voz me sonaba mucho, me hubiese gustado saber quien era, pero no era el mejor momento._

_- Yo más Konan – en ese momento mi respiración se corto, mi mente se quedo en blanco y paré mis movimientos durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Por eso me sonaba su voz, no tengo palabras, como pude salí de allí._

_Encontré a Sasuke esperándome su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados, conseguí reaccionar a tiempo para que no se diese cuenta de que algo había pasado._

_- Sas…Sasuke – le mire y me miró – ya podemos ir…irnos – no dijo nada, se separo de la pared e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese._

_Salimos del restaurante camino al coche, mi mente divagaba sobre lo que acababa de oír, tal vez estaba equivocada, puede que fuese otra Konan, pero su voz, coincide exactamente con la de ella, ¡Por Dios se acaba de casar!, ¿Cómo puede haber personas así?, mire a Sasuke, pensando en que nuestro matrimonio es normal, casi no peleamos, menos algunas riñas sin importancia, es el matrimonio que siempre quise tener, Sasuke me quiere y yo le quiero a él, todo matrimonio tiene que tener eso, amor, no…no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Konan ha tenido que hacer eso? Me parece irracional, y además tan pronto que…_

_- Hinata, ¿Estás bien? Te encuentro muy callada – sin darme cuenta habíamos entrado en el coche y ya estábamos a medio camino, las calles estaban vacías, solo uno o dos coches a la redonda, las luces iluminaban la carretera y las casas ya oscuras delataban que la noche estaba muy entrada y el rocío caía sobre el coche - ¿Hinata? – ya le había oído antes pero… no quería responderle, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿que he visto a la recién esposa de su hermano beneficiándose a otro?, no puedo, aunque le alegre, no puedo decírselo y no se por que, la desesperación se mostró en mi en una forma cristalina y acuosa que poco a poco salía de mis ojos._

_Al darse cuenta de esto, Sasuke aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera de forma que los pocos coches que aun estaban funcionando pasasen sin ningún problema._

_- Hey, hey, tranquila, ven – me abrazó - ¿Qué pasa? – le correspondí al abrazo - ¿Estás bien? - ¿ y si se lo digo, que pasaría?_

_- Si, estoy bi…bien, no te preocupes – no, definitivamente no podía decírselo._

_- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – dijo mirándome._

_- Si, solo estoy un poco cansada – le sonreí, dando por zanjada la conversación._

_Sasuke encendió los motores y así termino esta terrorífica boda._

* * *

Acababa de terminar la comida, cuando oí la puerta abrir y cerrarse, sonreí, había llegado.

Seguramente estaba en el salón, me gusta que cuando llegue no diga nada, no se me parece… especial.

Salí de la cocina rumbo al oscuro salón, ni siquiera había encendido las luces, las encendí yo y me dirigí al sofá.

Le encontré tumbado y noté que su ropa, aún la del partido, estaba tan mojada que parecía que se había duchado con ella.

Me arrodille en el suelo de frente al rostro de mi marido, tenía los ojos cerrados, su pelo se le pegaba a la cara debido a la humedad y su respiración eran calma.

Le aparté el pelo suavemente del rostro aprovechando para acariciar su tersa piel, acerque mi rostro a él y le besé suavemente, al principio no daba señales de vida, pero después sentí su mano, que debido a la lluvia estaba fría, tocar mi mejilla y meterse por mi cuello atravesándome el pelo, y me correspondió.

Me separe de él y miré sus ojos negros, su mano se aflojo y calló al sofá.

- ¿Cómo esta mi jugador favorito? – le sonreí, él cerró los ojos y sonrió también

- Demasiado cansado – respondió

- Anda vamos arriba – le dije levantándome y ayudándole a hacerlo él.

- ¿No tienes frio? – le pregunté mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- Si, pero pensando en el baño se me pasa un poco – dijo alegre

Entramos a la habitación y Sasuke entro en el baño directamente, de verdad tenía frio.

- Sasuke, deja la ropa en el cesto ¿vale? – dije asomándome al baño

- Vale – le dejé saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Antes de entrar a esta agarré la mochila de Sasuke, apagué la luz del salón y entré a la cocina.

Dejé la mochila encima de la mesa y la abrí, saqué la ropa sucia y los zapatos, dentro de la mochila solo quedaba la bebida, que también la saqué.

Metí la ropa junto con la demás que ya estaba dentro de la lavadora, la bebida la llené y la metí en el frigorífico.

Puse la cena de Sasuke en el plato, le eché un poco de sal y le llevé un baso de agua.

Apagué la luz de la cocina y empecé a subir las escaleras con la cena en las manos.

Al entrar en la habitación vi a Sasuke con una toalla en las manos secándose el pelo, ya se había puesto el 'pijama', que consistía en una muda nueva, que le dejé encima de la cama, estaba sentado al borde de esta, cuando entro me miró y sonrió, en ese momento me pareció como un niño.

Me senté a su lado dejando el baso y la cena en la mesilla, me puse detrás de él y ante su mirada llena de sorpresa, empecé a secarle el pelo con la toalla, se dejó hacer y apoyó su espalda en mi.

Al terminar mi acción le quité la toalla y vi el resultado de mi creación, Sasuke me miró y no pude aguantar mi risa, se veía tan divertido e infantil.

Cuando dejé de reírme le di la cena y yo me metí en la cama, junto a él, durante su cena le dí un pequeño masaje en la espalda siempre me había gustado hacerle eso.

Cuando terminó de cenar dejó el plato en la mesilla y se tumbó en la cama, junto a mi, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el rodeaba con su brazo mi espalda llegando su mano a mi cintura, durante un tiempo estuvimos hablando hasta que se durmió, si que tenía que estar cansado, después me dormí también, junto a él.

Así terminó este largo y terrorífico mes, esperando a mañana, uno de abril, el tercer paso, y los primeros cambios en mi cuerpo, Sasuke me lo dijo y como siempre, tengo miedo.

* * *

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero creo que este capitulo compensa un poco, es bien largo, empiezo el próximo capitulo de esta historia.

Tengan paciencia por favor, gracias por los reviews

_Nos leemos._


End file.
